1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nursing bottle with a teat, and more particularly to the combination oh the nursing bottle with a teat detachably engaged with a rim which is screwed onto the nursing bottle. The teat together with the rim enables the baby to suck the liquid in the bottle easily and will not hinder the suction of the baby even when the passage of the teat is blocked by the lip of the baby.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a teat is provided for the baby to suck the liquid within the nursing bottle. In order to allow the liquid within the bottle to flow freely from the teat., a passage is defined in the teat to communicate with the air, such that the air within the bottle is able to communicate with the ambient air and by the communication between the air within the bottle and outside the bottle, the liquid is able to be sucked out of the bottle. However, because the baby does not know the importance of the communication between the air within the bottle and outside the bottle, the passage may be blocked by the vacuum created as a result of incorrect suction of the baby.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved bottle with a teat to mitigate and /or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved teat having a hole defined in the flange of the teat and a rim having multiple apertures defined in the skirt formed on the rim and corresponding to the hole, such that the air within the nursing bottle and outside the nursing bottle is able to be kept communication with each other at all times. Therefore, the liquid within the nursing bottle is able to be sucked out of the nursing bottle easily by the baby.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an improved nursing bottle having a teat and a rim threadingly engaged with the nursing bottle. The apertures defined in the skirt of the rim are so small that liquid within the nursing bottle will not leak out of the bottle.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide at least two annular flanges on the skirt of the rim and keep the multiple apertures defined between the two flanges, such that when the teat engaged with the rim, the apertures will not be blocked by the flanges of the teat.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with accompanying drawings.